


We Were On Fire

by deandratb



Series: A Thousand Sweet Kisses [2]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted kiss fic set during an AU S3; what if Prue fell for Cole instead of Phoebe?He’s hiding from assassins; she’s hiding from her sisters. And maybe reality, a little bit.





	We Were On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/gifts).



> Prompt: **desperate kiss**

Everything between them is desperate, rushed, passionate. Cole runs hot–must be his demon half–and his fingers trail fire over her skin.

They meet in secret. Dark corners, fancy hotel rooms under assumed names. He’s hiding from assassins; she’s hiding from her sisters. And maybe reality, a little bit.

Piper will be worried, everything she went through with Leo weighing on her mind as she imagines the danger Prue is in from both demons and Elders.

And Phoebe, much as she loves her, will be judgmental, even cruel. It will be Phoebe who resurrects the memory of Brendan, who calls Prue the new demon magnet. Who worries about her own safety, not just Prue’s. She never liked Cole to begin with, and she sees things too starkly, in harsh black and white, to understand this devil’s bargain.

To the Charmed Ones, Cole is a demon first and always. The famed Belthazor, sent to kill them all.

But when he has his hand curled around Prue’s throat, it’s with no intent to harm. When he claws into her hips, when he bites and bruises, it is as close as they get to love.

Prue covers the marks in sweaters and scarves, grateful for the city’s chilly air. With summer approaching, she may have to establish some ground rules about where he can claim her.

“Want to go to dinner?” Cole breathes against her ear, hands gliding up her stomach to the front clasp of her bra.

“In public?” 

“Thought it might be a nice change of pace,” he replies, fingertips roaming back down her chest.

“I mean, yeah. It would be. But…I don’t know what Phoebe’s up to tonight. You know why we can’t–”

Cole kisses the rest of her sentence away. “Yeah, I know,” he says easily. “Don’t want to get vanquished before the main course.”

“I’m-”

“Don’t apologize.” He kisses her again, slowly, as much to soothe as to entice. “I’m not upset. I get it.”

“I want to tell them,” she whispers into his bare chest, lifting her face to his as she continues. “If I could just figure out a way that won’t put you in danger.”

“I can protect myself,” he points out, brushing Prue’s hair back to nip at her neck.

“Without hurting them? Even by accident? When they try to kill you, how exactly do you think that will work?”

He sighs, feeling the tension in her muscles and pulling back. “I’m not going to hurt them. Hurting them hurts you. And I only do that the fun way.”

Prue tugs him closer, wiping the grin off his face. “So, we wait. Until we’re past this. Until their first response will be less ‘death for touching my sister’ and more ‘family dinner invite.’”

“Agreed.” He kisses the tip of her nose. She rolls her eyes at his romantic side, which is making more of an appearance lately. 

Straddling him, Prue tangles her hands in his hair–it’s growing out, the longer he’s on the run. It gives him a rougher look, less fancy lawyer. She likes it.

“Now, about that touching?”

He raises his eyebrows. “You’re sure you don’t want dinner?”

It has been a long day. She **is** hungry.

But she also has Cole Turner, half-demon and full partner in whatever this is between them, right where she wants him.

Leaning left, gripping his shoulder for balance, Prue lifts the receiver of the hotel phone and passes it to him, enjoying the way he shifts under her in response.

“Why don’t we order in?”

“Sounds perfect.”

After he hangs up the phone, Prue kisses him hard and fast, stealing all his oxygen. The beauty of this secret they’re sharing is the way that everything else can fall away, all of her fear and responsibility and pain…all of his guilt and conflict and history.

Leaving just the two of them, alone in a room. Not really needing food, or air, or promises.

Only each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Beautiful Trauma" by Pink.
> 
> [request a kiss fic here](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/post/168417674145/another-kiss-meme)


End file.
